A Pérola, a Esmeralda e o Barqueiro
by Hatara-L
Summary: Fics baseada no conto O Amor e o Barqueiro, envolvendo os personagens, Hinata, Naruto e Sakura. O que vc faria se a vida te mostrasse duas jóias,onde vc só pudesse escolher uma? E se viessem na forma do Amor e da Paixão? One-shot, muito romântica...
1. Chapter 1

_**A Pérola, a Esmeralda e o Barqueiro**_

_**_... Sim, meu amigo, não nego. O Tempo arrancou-me do coração o Amor que me afligia, mas deixou, em seu lugar, a Saudade!**_

_**Que farei eu, agora, desta Saudade que parece ser mais forte e mais torturante que o Amor?**_

_**(Fauzi **__**Maluf**__**, trad.)**_

***

Olá a todos... Chamo-me Sandaime e quero contar-lhes uma história que aconteceu há muito tempo e que fará com que vocês meditem bastante antes de escolher entre duas jóias que a vida dá a todos as pessoas... Uma, nos é oferecida quase que constantemente... Mas a outra... Bem, é melhor eu começar a contar...

De tempos em tempos, a terra é presenteada com a presença do Amor nos corações dos seres humanos... Se quiserem saber como ela é fisicamente... Bom, posso contar-lhes... Estão se perguntando como? Sim, meus amigos... Eu já a vi... E a chamei carinhosamente de Pérola...

Ela é uma bela jovem com a pele tão branca que parece uma floresta siberiana no inverno intenso... Seus cabelos são fios da noite quando o seu não tem luar... E que perfume ela possuía! Tinha cheiro de mirra, das mais preciosas especiarias oriente... Seu porte tem a elegância das deusas retratadas pelos gregos... Seus olhos... Por Kami! Quanta vida cabe ali dentro... São duas pérolas olhos que olham sem ver... É verdade, ela traz a alma nestas duas janelas... Ninguém, criança ou adulto, rico ou pobre, mentes sábias ou incultas resistem ao olhar desta estranha criatura... Confirmo até que o mais bruto dos seres rende-se ao estranho poder que possui esta doce criatura...

Certa vez, em uma de suas vindas aqui na terra, para realizar mais um de seus milagres, o Amor, caminhando invisivelmente por entre os humanos, avistou um belo rapaz sentado em um balanço preso a uma árvore... Estranhando a excessiva tristeza que o jovem mostrava em seu olhar, o Amor parou um momento... _Como era bonito!Pensou... Ele parecia uma expressão em carne e osso da natureza... Ele tinha a altura mediana, cabelos dourados como o sol, olhos azuis como a junção entre o céu e o mar na linha do horizonte e robusto como as árvores mais fortes das florestas... O Amor sentiu uma enorme alegria em seu peito, era como se tivesse encontrado alguém por quem ela sentia uma imensa saudade, há muito tempo... Mais saudades por quê? Perguntou a si mesma... _Eu nunca o vi antes... Bem... Vasculhando em suas memórias, o Amor lembrou-se certa vez de um casal... Uma mulher chamada Kushina e seu marido, Yondaime... Sim, era verdade... Eu já vi este homem antes... Na época ele era apenas um bebê, e era muito amado por seus pais... Mais há muito que ele não recebe amor de ninguém... Não me lembro de ter ido até ele nestes últimos anos... Deve ser este o motivo por estar tão triste... Ele praticamente não sabe o que é o Amor, nem de pessoas que ofereçam a ele, e nem se sente estimulado a oferecer o seu...

Chegando mais perto, o Amor quis falar-lhe... Estendeu as mãos de porcelana, mas estas passaram através do ombro do mesmo... Eu não entendo! Pensou o Amor... Ela resolveu então olhar-lhe nos olhos... Um grande aperto tomou seu coração... _Por que será que estou me sentindo tão triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo?... Mal sabia o Amor que ela estava bebendo do próprio cálice com o qual oferece a mais doce iguaria aos humanos... Sem sentir, ela havia bebido de seu próprio cálice... Do cálice do Amor...

Assustada com o que sentia, voltou para sua tarefa diária, e continuou a encher de vida os corações vazios dos humanos... Mas o estranho, meus amigos, é que ela não conseguia se ver longe de seu triste rapaz... O Amor, então, via-se forçada a voltar diariamente aquele mesmo lugar... Naquela velha árvore, naquele balanço, esperando o menino de olhos tristes retornar... Ela o seguia diariamente, seus olhos eram sempre atentos aos menores movimentos do mesmo... Dia após dia ela foi conhecendo mais e mais do jovem a quem ela tanto admirava... Porém, ela estava sempre só também, pois só ela conseguia ver o rapaz... Ele não a via... Ela era para ele indiferente o que causava dor ao coração do Amor... Levada pela enorme vontade de falar com ele, o Amor resolveu procurar Kami para que Ele lhe concedesse um pedido: Que o rapaz pudesse vê-la. Kami já sabendo que a menina sofria resolveu atender-lhe o doce pedido, mas com uma condição...

Para provar que o rapaz aprendeu o significado de amar e correspondesse ao que o Amor lhe devotava ela só poderia conversar com ele à noite e coberta por um manto negro... Nada mais... E não poderia dizer em hipótese alguma qual era seu nome verdadeiro e quem era. Essa seria a forma para ver se ele seria capaz de reconhecer o Amor, que ele só experimentou quando um bebê. Se saísse aprovado Kami permitiria que ela revelasse a ele sua verdadeira identidade e os dois poderiam desfrutar do que sentiam um pelo outro.

Na mesma noite, a jovem ficou esperando o rapaz aparecer, escondida atrás de uma árvore... Não demorou muito pra que ele aparecesse, sentou no mesmo balanço que o abrigava tantas vezes e se deixou ali, abandonado em pensamentos... O Amor ficou um tempo a olhar para ele, tomando coragem para lhe falar... Ela que sempre teve um papel importante em transmitir para as pessoas todo o conhecimento que trazia dentro de si acerca do bem que o Amor faz, agora estava reticente, mostrava-se tímida e sem coragem para se expressar... Agora ela experimentava o que sentir Amor causava inicialmente nas pessoas... Timidamente, aproxima-se por detrás dele, e tenta lhe falar...

_N-N-Naruto... Porém, sua voz soa tão fraca e baixa, que o jovem não a ouve... Tomando fôlego e coragem, a jovem aproxima-se mais e o chama agora num tom forte e decidido...

_Naruto!

_Quem está aí? Responde assustado o rapaz, pois pensava que estivesse ali sozinho, como sempre estivera...

_Me desculpe... Eu não queria te assustar! Colocando-se à frente do rapaz.

_Quem é você? E o que está fazendo aqui? Perguntou intrigado...

Lembrando-se do que Kami a prevenira, o Amor, resolve inventar um nome para se apresentar ao seu amado. _Me chamo Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata...

_Mas como você sabe meu nome? Você me conhece?

_S-Sim... Há muito tempo... Eu sempre ouvi falar de você...

_Bem... Deve me conhecer como todos os outros... Se já matou sua curiosidade em falar com o portador da destruição, pode sair! Fala asperamente...

_O portador da destruição? Bem... Eu não o vejo desta maneira... Na verdade não acredito que você seja a pessoa que todos pensam que é... Acho que nem você mesmo se conhece direito... Está há tanto tempo com essas idéias que colocam em sua mente, que acabou assimilando que você realmente possa fazer mal a elas...

_E como você acha que sabe tanto a meu respeito? É a primeira vez que fala comigo?

_Eu simplesmente sei... Fala agora abaixando os olhos...

_Bom... Desculpe-me se fui rude... Não foi minha intenção... É que na verdade não existem muitas pessoas interessadas em falar comigo... Sente-se aqui ao meu lado!

_Arigatou... Responde a menina, sentando lentamente ao lado do rapaz... Desculpe também se me intrometi em sua vida... Sei o quanto isso aborrece as pessoas...

_Há, não foi nada! Responde agora Naruto, colocando a mão direita por trás da cabeça, dando um ligeiro sorriso. Na verdade, eu gosto muito de conversar, mas é que não tem muita gente por aqui que queira alguma aproximação comigo...

_Bem... Se você deixar... Eu posso ser sua amiga... Fala docemente o Amor, agora recebendo o nome humano "Hinata". Queria te conhecer melhor...

_Bom... Eu pensei que você já me conhecesse o bastante! Fala Naruto gracejando com Hinata. A menina cora ao ouvir aquelas palavras, e receosa com o que pudesse sair de seus lábios, teve uma idéia:

_Na verdade, aquilo é o que eu vejo em você... Eu possuo um dom que as pessoas deste lugar chamam de byakugan...

_ Agora eu entendo... É por isso que você falou aquelas coisas pra mim... Você não me vê como os outros vêem...

_É verdade... Mas agora eu quero saber outras coisas a seu respeito...

_Bom... Eu também quero saber algumas a seu...

Naruto e a jovem começam então a falar coisas um do outro que só eles sabiam... Seus gostos, seus sonhos suas vontades, até coisas triviais... Passaram a madrugada ali, conversando e se conhecendo... E ao final daquela noite mágica, não havia ninguém no mundo que conhecesse melhor Naruto... Não havia ninguém no mundo que conhecesse melhor Hinata...

Observando como o céu estava particularmente bonito, a menina vê uma estrela cadente e aponta para a sua direção, chamando a atenção de Naruto:

_Olha lá, uma estrela cadente! Vamos, faça um pedido...

_Eu não acredito nessas coisas...

_Faça por mim... Pediu docemente a menina...

_O que eu desejo está prestes a se realizar... E levantando levemente o rosto da jovem, toca seus lábios aos dela... Era a primeira vez que ela sentia na pele o resultado de suas ações na vida das pessoas... Como era mágico, lindo, perfeito... Abraçando-o ternamente, ela devolveu com igual vontade ao beijo que ela pedira tão esperançosa que a estrela cadente concedesse...

Ao notar que a manhã chegava à jovem, com medo de que a claridade revelasse um pouco de seu ser, resolveu ir embora, mas antes marcou com Naruto estar ali, naquela mesma noite, naquele mesmo balanço...

O dia passava lento para o Amor... Ela não via a hora de estar novamente com o eleito de seu coração... Quem já foi tocado por esta linda criatura, sabe muito bem o que se passava em sua cabecinha amante...

Não longe dali, e fazendo também sua ronda pela terra, estava outra linda e estranha criatura, meus amigos... Curiosos para conhecer-lhe o nome? Paixão, esta era ela... Ela possuía a pele tão alva quanto à de sua às vezes amiga, às vezes rival, o Amor... Seus cabelos eram da cor de cerejeiras em flor... Seu perfume inebriante como a mesma... E seus olhos... Seus olhos possuíam o brilho intenso e sedutor de uma Esmeralda que nos atrai... Sim... Eu também já a vi... Era a chamei oportunamente de Esmeralda...

A noite já vinha chegando, e Naruto já estava sentado no balanço, à espera de sua nova amiga Hinata... Sentia-se bem com ela... Era diferente dos outros... Com ela sentia paz, tranqüilidade e sentia-se querido como há muito tempo não sentia... Era como se já a conhecesse, mais não sabia da onde... Mas o que importava na verdade era que brevemente estaria com ela dinovo...

A Paixão caminhava despreocupadamente por entre os humanos... Ela era menos cuidadosa que sua amiga, e não se importava se a vissem ou não... Na verdade, ela gostava da admiração que todos devotavam a ela... Sentia-se querida, desejada, e se deleitava com a companhia dos humanos... Não se fazia de rogada ao entrar na casa das pessoas, na verdade, poucos recusavam sua presença, mas quando isto acontecia, via-se irritada com os mesmos, e com o Amor, pois atribuía a ela a culpa pelos humanos a rejeitarem de início... Muitas vezes, tinha que esperar o Amor agir primeiro nos corações humanos, para depois poder se alojar... Isso às vezes a deixava chateada, mas quando via que suas ações eram melhores reconhecidas após o "trabalho" do Amor, ela ria-se internamente, satisfeita com o mesmo...

Porém, quando andava sozinha pela terra, esquecia por completo aquela idéia, e voltava-se para o que a agradava... Foi quando, passando por Naruto, um sentimento estranho se apoderara dela. Ela não sabia o q era aquilo, mas foi tomada por uma atração poderosa, tal qual a que ela proporcionava aos humanos... Deixou-se então guiar até o rapaz, e diferentemente de sua amiga/rival, aproximou-se do rapaz sem nenhuma timidez, e sentou-se ao seu lado:

_Mais quem é você? Perguntou Naruto tomado de assalto. Faceira como ela só, e olhando para as pétalas de cerejeira que caíam naquele momento da árvore a qual os abrigava, a Paixão falou:

_Bem... Chamo-me Sakura, muito prazer. E eu gostei de você!

Constrangido e encabulado por uma jovem tão linda quanto Sakura ter dito que gostava dele, Naruto olhou-a sem jeito, mas ao cruzar seus olhos aos da menina ficou encantado com as promessas de uma vida apaixonante que aquelas esmeraldas suplicavam poder oferecer a ele.

_Sabe, vou ser sincera... Quando te vi, senti aqui dentro do peito que você nasceu pra mim, e eu nasci pra você! Eu serei sua e você será meu! Disse levando as mãos ao rosto do rapaz e aproximando seus doces lábios com gosto de cereja e levando-os aos de seu escolhido. Mas a Paixão, meu amigos tinha um poder estranho! Ela tinha a capacidade de fazer com que as memórias de amor fossem apagadas, caso a pessoa se entregasse a ela e tocasse seus lábios... O jovem sentiu-se tão entregue aquele momento, que se esqueceu de tudo a sua volta, abraçou-a ternamente retribuindo com igual paixão ao presente da Esmeralda...

Com seu manto negro sobre si, a jovem agora Hinata aproximava-se do local combinado, trazendo em seu peito um coração que palpitava de ansiedade. Seria aquela a noite em que poderia revelar ao eleito de seu amor quem era ela na verdade? Estava tão ansiosa quanto uma noiva em seu leito de amor ao esperar seu consorte.

Quando foi a sua surpresa ao chegar e vir seu Naruto beijando... Sim, aquela era a sua amiga... A Paixão!Ficara paralisada com o que via... Aquelas eram sensações que nunca havia experimentado antes... Em poucos dias experimentava o Amor, agora vinha Dor e o Sofrimento...

A jovem tentou sair dali sem ser notada, mas Naruto ouvir os passos da menina e apressou-se em chamá-la para contar-lhe as novidades...

_Hinata! Venha aqui! Quero te apresentar alguém... Não podendo negar-se a aparecer, a menina aproxima-se e levantando apenas o olhar, espera o menino falar.

_Esta aqui é a Sakura... Ela é... Bem...

Interrompendo o rapaz, a menina de olhos sedutores responde rapidamente:

_Eu sou a namorada dele, muito prazer... E você, quem é?

Puxando mais o manto sobre si, para que sua antiga conhecida não a reconhecesse, a menina de olhos agora tristes, responde sem hesitar...

_Me chamo Hinata... O prazer é todo meu... Fala tentando disfarçar a tristeza que rompera em seu peito.

_Hinata, junte-se a nós... Quero que você e a Sakura sejam grandes amigas, assim como nós nos tornamos...

Procurando uma desculpa qualquer, Hinata apenas falou:

_Eu não posso ficar... Na verdade só passei aqui pra dizer que tenho que voltar para minha casa... Ela fica muito longe daqui... Vou embora hoje mesmo...

_Mas você então não mora em Konoha?

_N-não... Eu sou de outra região... Bem pequena, na verdade, quase ninguém ouviu falar nela. Mas agora tenho que ir... Adeus...

_Mas Hinataaaaa...

Sem perder mais tempo, a menina correu o mais rápido que pode. Ela via tudo a sua frente, mas era como se não visse, correu sem saber direto para onde se dirigia, até que chegou a um grande rio que parecia estar nos limites de Konoha.

_Como vou atravessar? E se ele estiver vindo saber o que houve? Perguntou-se ingenuamente a jovem Pérola... Ele ainda estava lá... Sentado junto a sua pedra preciosa... Conhecendo-a entusiasmado, e fazendo planos para o futuro...

Avistando três barqueiros que se achavam indolentes, recostados às pedras, a menina de olhos agora tristes se aproxima do primeiro e fala:

_Hei... Senhor! Qual o seu nome? Virando-se para a menina responde:

_Me chamo Pain! O que uma mocinha como você faz nos limites de Konoha sozinha? Não sabia que este é um lugar muito perigoso? Eu já te vi antes... Você é...

_Meu bom amigo, queres levar-me para a outra margem do rio?Disse interrompendo-o.

Respondeu o interpelado, com voz triste e cheio de angústia:

_Não posso, menina! É impossível para mim!

O Amor recorreu, então, ao segundo barqueiro, que se divertia em atirar pedrinhas ao seio tumultuoso da correnteza.

_Hei... Senhor! Qual o seu nome? Deixando seu joguinho de lado, vira-se para a jovem:

_Me chamo Orochimaru... E você deve ser a...

_Por favor... Eu só quero atravessar o rio... Por favor, me ajude!

_Não. Não posso!_ Respondeu secamente.

O terceiro e último barqueiro, que parecia o mais velho, não esperou que o Amor viesse pedir-lhe auxílio. Levantou-se tranqüilo, e, estendendo-lhe bondoso, a larga mão forte, disse-lhe:

_ Vem comigo menina! Levo-te sem demora para o outro lado.

_ Quem é você? E quem são aqueles dois que se recusaram a atender meu pedido?

_Minha querida! Respondeu paciente, o bom remador- O primeiro é conhecido como Dor; o segundo é o Sofrimento. Bem sabes que a Dor e o Sofrimento não fazem passar o Amor.

_Mas você me reconhece? Sabe quem eu sou? Mas como...? Quem é você...? Perguntou intrigada a jovem...

_Não se preocupe... Eu sou o Tempo, minha filha o velho barqueiro. Aprende para sempre a generosa verdade. Só o Tempo é que faz passar o Amor...

Entre os humanos deste lugar, somos conhecidos como Pain, Orochimaru e Sandaime... Nós só podemos atravessar para o outro lado pessoas distintas... E você, minha cara, é o Amor! Dor, Sofrimento... Que importa tudo isso ao coração que ama? O Tempo, e só o Tempo, é quem faz passar o Amor...

E a menina voltou a sua forma normal... Era a coisa mais linda que já vi... Deixou-se ficar quieta, num canto do barco... Derramando lágrimas que no fim formou um colar de pérolas... Ela me ofereceu em agradecimento, pois eu a ajudaria a esquecer seu amor...

Estão espantados? Sim... Era eu... Kami me deu esta tarefa meus amigos, ao saber que ela teria que atravessar este rio... E muitas e muitas vezes ela voltou... Afinal de contas, sua vida era levar amor a vida das pessoas... E muitas vezes ela visitou o jovem rapaz... Sim... Porque este era o trabalho dela... Sua amiga, a Paixão, deixou-se ficar junto ao rapaz, entre as pessoas... Mas ela era muito livre, e a aborrecia ficar por muito tempo ao lado da mesma pessoa... Então ela se foi... À procura de outras alegrias passageiras... Querem saber o que aconteceu ao Amor? Ela continuou a olhar pelo jovem, pois esta era sua função na terra, mostrar para os seres humanos o que mais existe de importante e belo na terra... Mas ela, meus caros devotava a ele uma atenção especial e única, mesmo não sendo vista e nem reconhecida ficava lá, entre as árvores, falando suavemente aos seus ouvidos, como uma brisa calma de verão que nos refresca do calor causticante, colocando em seu coração a semente do amor... Reservava a ele mais tempo que aos outros... Concedia o olhar mais amoroso... A lealdade mais pura... E o Amor mais sincero...

Julguemos agora, meus amigos... Toda vez que a vida lhes pedir pra escolher entre duas jóias, decidam com sabedoria antes de julgar qual é a mais preciosa... Ambas são difíceis de encontrar. A Esmeralda se acha na terra... A Pérola no mar... Porém, dá-nos mais trabalho, pois além de vencermos as profundezas, ela fica escondida em uma ostra... Fechada... A espera que algum olho mais atento a possa ver tirá-la do fundo e abrir, para enfim poder-se mostrar ao seu resgatador... Fiquem com os corações atentos, pois algum dia você poderá estar conversando, sem saber, com o Amor...

***

**Espero que gostem... Fiz em dois dias... Comendo muitas barrinhas de bis e ouvindo muita música romântica... O tempo estava chuvoso, o que proporcionou um clima mais... Hum... Romântico para a autora que vos escreve... rsrsrs**

**Quem gostar poste... quem quiser favorite... quem odiar xingue...eita, xingar não... hehe... a minha mãe vai agradecer, já que a maioria é direcionado para elas... hahahahaha**

**E pessoinhas... eu amo ler fics, então quem quiser q eu leia, pode mandar links... lerei tds...**

**Kisus... ja ne!**

**Hatara**


	2. Chapter 2 O Equilíbrio e o Amor

"_**Kami me perguntou: Quem?... Eu respondi: Ela... Ele me disse: Dê seu amor e carinho, pois, o resto é comigo..." **_

_Crianças... Se acalmem... Dizia um velho senhor sentado na varanda de uma simples casa entre as montanhas tendo várias crianças ao seu redor...

_Mas o senhor prometeu que iria falar mais hoje! Disse com uma cara emburrada uma menina de longos cabelos rosados que aparentava uns 8 anos... Não é possível que a história de ontem possa ter terminado de forma tão triste! Resmungou choramingando a pequenina...

_É verdade! Falou uma loirinha espevitada... Se eu fosse a Pérola dava o troco naquele...

_Olhe os modos, menina...

_É sim vovô! Não enrole a gente e fala logo! Bradou um jovenzinho de cabelos loiros... Você está é embromando... Pensa que eu não sei? Fala que conhece um monte de coisas... Que vai ensinar pra gente tudo o que sabe, mas no fim acaba sentando na cadeira com esse chapéu tampando os olhos e dorme a tarde inteira, to certo!

_Está bem... Está bem... Vocês venceram este velho pelo cansaço... Acomodem-se então... (_Nossa... será que um velho como eu não pode ter um tempo pra ele mesmo? Bem... Mas Tempo é o que não me falta nessa vida... hehe)

O grupo de crianças, cerca de 10, procurou o melhor lugar para se instalar, e, com os olhos e ouvidos atentos ao velho senhor, esperaram com ansiedade as primeiras palavras, que segundo ele, eram as mais importantes para se prender a atenção dos ouvintes de qualquer história... E principalmente... A que se falasse sobre o Amor...

_Bem meus pequenos amigos, na vida... _"Ninguém pode voltar atrás e fazer um novo começo, mas pode começar agora e fazer um novo fim."_

Um ano se passou desde que a jovem menina de olhos perolados voltou a sua rotina diária após aquele fatídico episódio. O Tempo é um aliado nas feridas do coração... Mas até ele pode se curvar em face do poder do amor... É por isso que muitas vezes encontramos pessoas que esperam eternamente por aqueles que amam... Pérola agradeceu ao velho senhor muitas vezes por ele ter aliviado sua dor... Mas ela não tinha como escapar de si mesma...

A jovem agora passava mais tempo na terra do que o habitual... Gostava da companhia das pessoas, sentia-se a cada dia mais querida. Ajudar era sua meta... Não importasse a quem... Era realmente importante pra ela sua missão... Aquilo implicava na felicidade eterna das pessoas... Seria possível meus amigos, para o Amor se tornar a cada dia mais amável, dedicada, terna? Bem... Se isto for possível era o que estava acontecendo com a jovem Pérola...

Certa tarde, a menina descansava recostada a uma árvore e admirava com satisfação toda a criação que Kami havia feito. Olhava demoradamente para o céu, gostava de admirar as cores que mudavam o quadro celeste conforme o sol se movia no horizonte. Gostava de sentir a terra sob si, o vento que ora se fazia calmo, ora forte brincando com seus cabelos com uma dança lenta e às vezes agitada. O pequeno lago que se formava com a queda d'água no alto de um pequeno monte era convidativo aos seus olhos... Sempre que se encontrava ali, banhava seu corpo nas águas tranqüilas e límpidas... E neste dia não foi diferente... Após banhar-se, quedou-se à beira da mesma deitada e as pontas de seus finos e delicados dedos acariciavam as águas que ondulavam harmoniosamente ao toque mavioso da criatura... Perdida em seus pensamentos a jovem a acabou por adormecer ali mesmo, e sonhou um sonho embalado por seus sentimentos, como há muito não acontecia...

Perto dali encontrava-se um jovem, muito bonito que estava treinando sem descanso para o torneio que haveria em poucos dias para a escolha do novo Hokage... Alguém se aventura em dizer quem era?... Sim, sim... Ele mesmo... O rapaz que um dia havia partido o coração do Amor... Desde que se soube deste torneio, cerca de um ano atrás, Naruto não tinha outra meta a não ser a de ser o vencedor e finalmente se tornar o que sempre quis... Hokage... Como todos sempre o subestimaram desde a infância e nunca dava créditos ao que o menino dizia, ele se empenhou nesta idéia fixe de que iria se tornar alguém importante e todos iriam respeitá-lo... Ele cresceu em meio ao desprezo, pois os mais antigos o viam ligado a grande raposa de nove caudas que havia destruído a vila e seu povo há muitos anos...

Mas o pobre rapaz não era aquele monstro, como muitos afirmavam... Ela estava ali, presa ao corpo dele, vivendo uma vida emprestada, e em certos momentos usava o rapaz da maneira como ela queria... Mas as pessoas só viam aquilo que seus medos as impeliam ver... Que se ele trazia dentro de si o demônio de nove caudas, ele era o demônio... Verdade era que às vezes o jovem rapaz ficava prestes a liberar a criatura, mas miraculosamente, fazia um ano que ele não tinha mais problemas com ela... Parecia não estar mais ali... Ele era senhor absoluto de suas vontades... Ele sabia que algo estava diferente, mas não imaginava o porquê disto, já que sempre sofria manipulado por seu algoz, que o fazia marginalizado de todos... Fato era que desde que esteve com Hinata sua vida havia mudado... Mudado pra melhor...

Treinava sozinho todo o dia, quase a exaustão... Prometera a si mesmo que iria vencer... Estava decidido! No início da noite, já cansado de tanto treinar, decide parar e ir até o lago que sabia haver perto dali para se banhar um pouco. Caminhava lentamente quando uma visão assombrou seus olhos... Ele ficou parado estático, como se seus olhos houvessem contemplado o mais rico tesouro da terra... Ele não cria no que via..._ O que era aquilo? Pensou deslumbrado o rapaz... _Isso não pode ser deste mundo... Dizia ao olhar admirado para a menina que dormia tranqüila à beira do lago...

Tentado a se aproximar dela e tocar-lhe para ter certeza de que era real Naruto receoso aproxima-se da menina... Abaixa-se e toca-lhe os cabelos longos e negros que exalavam um perfume que inebriou os sentidos do rapaz. Depois, desliza suavemente os dedos pelo braço da jovem, que sentindo o contato de mãos calejadas em sua pele fina de porcelana, estremece e lentamente desperta de seu doce sonho... Ao abrir os olhos e vir seu antigo amor olhando-a estupefato, a jovem pensou que ainda estava em seu doce enlevo, que a fazia por uns instantes ter breves momentos de felicidade... E embriagada ainda por não saber se era um sonho ou realidade, a menina profere em forma de prece contida:

__ "Eu sonho... E vejo um Príncipe Encantado, que me procura em vão... Trazendo para mim um sonho não sonhado e um coração!... E peço a Kami que não me leve agora o sonho que sonhar... Eu que já vi morrer uma ilusão, outrora, tenho medo de amar..."_

Ao recobrar a consciência de onde estava, e que aquilo não se tratava de um sonho apenas levanta sobressaltada, mas sem retirar seus olhos de sobre o rapaz.

**  
**_**"Quando eu me perco é quando eu te encontro  
Quando eu me solto seus olhos me vêem"**_

_O que você faz aqui? Perguntou a menina bastante assustada...

_Me desculpe senhorita... Eu não quis te assustar... Eu só estava...

_Senhorita?

Vendo que o rapaz a chamara de forma respeitosa, o Amor lembrou que ela estava em sua forma natural... Por isso Naruto não a havia reconhecido...

_Há sim... Disse aliviada a jovem Pérola... Um ano se passara desde que ela não falava com seu amado rapaz... Era certo que todos os dias dedicava certo tempo a ele... Como fazia com os outros humanos, mas esta era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ele dirigia-lhe a palavra... Sentiu-se estranha, de certa forma, pois pensara que nunca mais haveria de ter esta felicidade... Refeita da surpresa, a menina levantou-se e agora o olhava com tranqüilidade...

_Sim... Desculpe senhorita... Não pense que eu sou um pervertido ou qualquer coisa do tipo... É que eu estava vindo tomar um banho e de repente a vi dormindo e me encantei... Disse corando com o que acabara de dizer... Não acreditou que havia falado aquilo em voz alta... A menina por sua vez abaixou a cabeça timidamente e sorriu, como há muito não sorria...

_Está tudo bem... Disse por fim... _Eu sei que não irás me fazer mal... Bem... Acho melhor eu ir...

_Não! Espera aí!... Gritou o jovem... Fale-me o seu nome...

As lembranças da primeira vez que falara com ele vieram à mente da menina... Uma alegria momentânea se apossou de seu coração e ela sorriu internamente... Lembrando oportunamente da forma carinhosa que o velho Tempo passou a chamá-la, ela então responde:

_Pérola... Chamo-me Pérola...

_Muito prazer... Sou Uzumaki Naruto!

De repente, um vento forte e um trovão anunciam a chegada de uma tempestade... Com o barulho do mesmo, a menina estremeceu um pouco, e vendo que não chegariam a tempo na cidade, Naruto propõe a jovem que esperassem a chuva passar em uma caverna que ele sabia haver ali perto. A jovem realmente não carecia desta proteção, mas para não ter que dar maiores explicações aceita a proposta e ambos seguem em direção à caverna.

_Sente-se aqui... Convidou Naruto esticando a jaqueta sobre o chão...

_Não... Obrigada... Mas não precisa se incomodar comigo... Eu estou bem...

_Se você não aceitar vou ficar ofendido... Disse Naruto, fingindo uma expressão zangada...

_Está bem... Eu vou me sentar... Arigatou... Mas e você? Vai ficar aí no chão frio e úmido? Não vai mesmo meu senhor! E levantando-se puxa a mão do menino e o obriga a sentar ao seu lado...

_Mas é que eu estou sujo... E você está tão...

_Se esse é o problema... E a menina pega um pouco de terra no chão e esfrega nos braços dando um sorriso travesso para o menino que se espanta com a atitude...

_Agora não precisa ficar cheio de dedos perto de mim, está bem?

_Nossa... Realmente não esperava isso de você... Você parece tão... Não sei...

_Estranha? Graceja a jovem...

_Não é isso!... É que pelas suas roupas... Seu jeito de falar... Você é diferente das outras jovens que conheço... Parece uma princesa de contos, não sei explicar...

_Ah... Sim... Abaixa os olhos lembrando-se de que ela não era uma humana qualquer, que estava em sua forma real e que era natural Naruto encantar-se por ela...

_Mas me conte... Você estava treinando na floresta?

_Sim... Eu treino diariamente para o torneio... Dessa vez todos vão ver do que eu sou capaz! Você está falando com o próximo Hokage de Konoha! To certo!

Gracejando com o que ele acabara de falar, a jovem abaixa-se em sinal de reverência e diz:_Então é uma honra para mim estar sentada na jaqueta do futuro Hokage... Só não ligue para minha aparência Meu Senhor!... Da próxima vez vou perguntar quem é a pessoa antes de me sujar toda de terra... rsrsrs... O rapaz deu uma grande gargalhada ao ouvir aquelas palavras... Sentiu-se muito a vontade em estar com aquela menina tão encantadoramente atraente e divertida... Aquela sensação lembrou-lhe alguém...

_**"Quando eu me iludo é quando eu te esqueço  
Quando eu te tenho eu me sinto tão bem...  
Você me fez sentir de novo o que eu  
Já não me importava mais  
Você me faz tão bem  
Você me faz... Você me faz tão bem"**_

_Mas... Bem... Deixemos as brincadeiras de lado... Vejo pelas marcas em suas mãos que você treina arduamente...

_É verdade... Sabe... Este sempre foi meu sonho... Um sonho que guardo aqui dentro há muito tempo... Mesmo com todos os outros não acreditando em mim... Mas sabe você não me é estranha... Eu não te conheço de algum lugar?

_N-nãoooo... você deve estar me confundindo com alguém...

_Bem... Você me lembra alguém que conheci há algum tempo... Sabe... Não sei explicar o que é, mas sinto uma coisa estranha aqui dentro... Não sei de que forma, mas você parece muito esta pessoa...

Uma onda de alegria invadiu o peito da jovem... Seria verdade que ele se lembrava dela? Desde que ela se foi, Naruto nunca mais tocou no nome dela... Na verdade ele não falava com ninguém acerca de seus sentimentos, e isso fez a jovem Pérola considerar que o Tempo também havia feito Naruto esquecer aquela, que se não era seu amor, no mínimo havia se tornado parte da família que ele não possuía...

Tentando se conter para que ele não percebesse sua reação, a jovem começa a fazer perguntas :

_Bem... Ela é alguém importante para você? Pergunta, mas muito receosa de ouvir a resposta... Não sabia se estava preparada para ouvir o algo que ferisse mais seu coração...

_Na verdade... Eu não sei bem o que sinto... Sabe, conheci-a a muito tempo... Foi tudo muito rápido... E tão rápido quanto ela entrou na minha vida... Ela se foi... Ao ouvir estas últimas palavras, Pérola notou que uma lágrima contida e solitária descia sobre a face de Naruto... Com as palavras quase sem querer sair de sua boca, a menina diz timidamente:

_B-bem... V-você parece triste ao se lembrar dela... Aconteceu alguma coisa? O rapaz fez um breve silêncio, o que foi entendido pela menina como sinal de que seria melhor mudar de assunto... Ah... Desculpa minha indiscrição... Se isto te faz mal, é melhor falarmos de outra coisa...

_**"Quando eu te invado de silêncio  
Você conforta a minha dor com atenção  
E quando eu durmo no seu colo  
Você me faz sentir de novo  
O que eu já não sentia mais"**_

_Não... Não se preocupe... Na verdade, a lembrança dela é a única coisa que me faz feliz na minha vida... Mas respondendo sua primeira pergunta... Sim... Ela foi muito importante para mim... Ou melhor, ela é muito importante para mim... Mas eu acho que... Bem... Magoei-a... E ela se foi...

_**"Não tenha medo  
Não tenha medo desse amor  
Não faz sentido  
Não faz sentido não mudar  
Esse amor  
Você me faz... Você me faz tão bem..."**_

O Amor ficou tão feliz com aquela declaração de seu antigo protegido, que começou a notar que seus esforços e dedicação por tanto tempo a ele estavam finalmente rendendo frutos... Sim... Ele agora se mostrava diferente de quando ela o encontrou...

Ambos olhavam agora o crepitar da fogueira que Naruto acendera para iluminar o local, pois a noite já havia se instalado... Ficaram calados por um breve momento, que para ambos serviu para perderem-se em lembranças de um dia de ventura que ambos compartilharam, juntos... A chama parecia aquecer os corações que momentos antes parecia congelado pelo inverno rigoroso que amargaram durante tanto tempo separados... Acordando de seus pensamentos, e curiosa por saber o que se passava no coração do amigo, Pérola arrisca perguntar:

_E se você tivesse oportunidade de estar novamente ao lado dela... Falar com ela... O que... Bem... O que você diria? O Jovem olhou-a com uma expressão de dúvida... Mas consultando seu coração diz de forma firme e decidida:

__ Esta vez, este lugar  
Maltratado, erros  
Tempo demais, tão tarde...  
Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?  
Apenas uma chance  
Apenas uma respiração  
Caso reste apenas um  
Porque você sabe,  
Você sabe você sabe..._

Que eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive longe por muito tempo  
Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo  
E você nunca irá  
Pararei de respirar se  
Eu não a vir mais

De joelhos, eu pedirei  
Última chance para uma última dança  
Porque com você, eu confrontaria  
Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão  
Eu daria tudo  
Eu daria por nós  
Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei  
Porque você sabe  
Você sabe você sabe

Tão longe  
Estive longe por muito tempo  
Tão longe  
Estive longe por muito tempo  
Mas você sabe você sabe, você sabe...

Com lágrimas querendo descer pelos olhos, a jovem menina emocionada com o que acabara de ouvir, apenas responde:_Então... Quer dizer que...

_Sim... Eu a amo... Muito... Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo... Se me fosse dado esta oportunidade eu não a teria magoado... O Tempo é algo que a gente não sabe valorizar... É como tentar segurar um punhado de areia nas mãos... Nós sempre pensamos que temos todo o tempo do mundo para fazermos o que quiser de nossas vidas... Desperdiçamo-lo, sem sentir, ou aceitando uma carga que a "vida" impõe sobre cada um de nós... Umas vezes corremos atrás de coisas que não são pra gente... Outras vezes, acomodamo-nos com a vida que levamos... E outras... Desperdiçamos magoando aqueles que nos amam... E que amamos... Se ela pudesse saber que todos os dias eu voltava aquele mesmo lugar, naquele balanço na esperança de reencontrá-la novamente... Mas a cada dia que passava, eu aprendi que cada minuto da vida nunca é mais, é sempre menos... Menos horas vividas de prazer... Menos tempo em companhia de seu amor... Eu tive que perder para reconhecer o meu verdadeiro tesouro... A minha verdadeira jóia... È por isso que resolvi entrar no torneio... Por toda minha vida, eu quis ser Hokage para que me respeitassem... Hoje eu quero ser, para que ela tenha orgulho de mim... Mesmo não sabendo onde ela está eu sei que um dia ela ouvirá falar de mim... E quero que ela saiba que se me tornei o homem que sou, é graças a ela... Sabe...

_"De todas as que amei no mundo... Uma somente ficou... Deixou traço mais profundo... Quem mais de leve passou..."_

Não se contendo mais com as palavras de seu amor, Pérola toma coragem e confessa toda a verdade ao amigo:

_N-Naruto!... Sou eu...

_O quê!?

_Naruto... Não me reconhece? Sou eu... Hinata... O menino voltou-se para ela e lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos... Ele fechou-os, abaixou a cabeça e falou palavras que estavam engasgadas em sua garganta...

_Eu sabia que era você... De alguma forma... Você está diferente por fora... Mas eu reconheço seus olhos... É você mesma... Seu jeito de falar... De agir comigo... Mas, quem é você... Eu não entendo... Por que você se escondeu de mim e não me disse que era você de início?... Bem, na verdade nada mais me importa... O que eu queria-lhe dizer é que... E aproximando-se da jovem Naruto passa levemente a mão sobre o rosto da mesma, que estremece com o toque suave de suas mãos... Seus rostos agora estavam muito próximos, seus lábios pedindo urgentemente para provar novamente as delícias que continham dentro de si... Ele acariciou os cabelos da menina, e depois envolveu a cintura com uma das mãos...

A chuva lá fora havia cessado... O uivo de um lobo os despertou daquele intenso momento que ambos os corações virgens de sentimentos estavam experimentando... Era tudo novo para eles... Não sabiam lidar direito com a situação... Quando os lábios não sabiam o que proferir, apenas deixavam-se guiar pela voz do coração...

_A chuva parou... Disse serenamente Naruto, afastando-se da garota, que com o gesto sentira-se abandonada... Se você quiser, nós podemos ir agora... Pérola fez um sinal de que não entendera a reação do amigo, e apenas com o olhar magoado perguntou:

_Mas por que você fez...

_Desculpe... Eu sei sobre o que eu sinto por você... Mas sei também que te magoei... Eu não quero te forçar a nada... Sei que meu arrependimento não significa que poderei ter alguma coisa com você... Por mais que eu a ame... Você está no direito de nem me olhar nos olhos novamente se quiser... Eu só queria te pedir... Perdão por ter feito você sofrer... Agora sei que... Aishiteru... E virando-se vai em direção a entrada da caverna...

A jovem ouvira aquelas palavras como se estivesse tendo um sonho fantástico... Não imaginava que ela era responsável por tamanha felicidade na vida das pessoas... Numa explosão de alegria, mais lágrimas surgem no rosto da mesma... E sem mais pensar corre em direção ao seu amado, e abraça-o como se quisesse que suas existências fossem apenas uma...

_Naruto... Fique...

_Hinata... Eu...

_Não diga nada... Você falou tudo o que eu sempre quis ouvir... Nunca imaginei poder ser tão feliz assim... Eu queria que você ficasse, pois...

__ Eu queria  
Eu queria que você ficasse  
Porque eu precisava  
Eu preciso ouvir você dizer  
Que "eu te amo"  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu te perdôo  
Por estar longe por tanto tempo  
Então continue respirando  
Porque eu não irei embora  
Segure-se em mim e  
Nunca me solte..._

Tão longe  
Estive longe por muito tempo  
Tão longe  
Estive longe por muito tempo  
Mas você sabe você sabe, você sabe...

O rapaz não se continha de felicidade... Puxou-a para mais perto de si, entreolharam-se de forma carinhosa... Na verdade, falavam com o olhar... Uma linguagem dita apenas um para o outro... Um segredo que ambos levariam consigo para o resto de suas vidas... Um mistério sagrado que só os corações que se amam verdadeiramente são capazes de desvendar...

_Meu amor...  
_Se tivesses dito que me esperava todos os dias  
Encontrarias no chão  
Um tapete a esperar-te, feito  
Da sombra dos meus olhos e  
Do sangue do meu coração..._

Se tivesses dito que vinhas  
A sede do meu corpo e a flor  
Do meu rosto te esperariam,  
Como um leito espera aquele  
Que é o maior amor...

Nesse momento, dizer a famosa frase Aishiteru é desnecessário, pois já pertenciam um ao outro... Conheciam suas essências, verdades e sentimentos... Naruto agora era Hinata, e Hinata agora era Naruto... Não mais se afastariam... Pois não se pode separar uma pessoa em duas... Beijaram-se de forma calma, singela e carinhosa... Como há muito desejavam fazer... Após alguns momentos de carinhos entre os dois, Hinata afasta-se um pouco do rapaz para olhar-lhe nos olhos:

_Naruto!?

_Sim, meu amor...

_Ainda não fomos apresentados...

_Mais... O que você está falando?

_O meu nome...

_Mais você não se chama Hinata?

_Sim e não... Na verdade, trago três nomes em minha vida com muito carinho...

_Três? Bem... Conheço-te como Hinata e Pérola... Qual seria o terceiro? Não fale... Deixa-me adivinhar... Você trouxe luz pra minha vida, e me ensinou o que é amar...

_Hai...

_ O quê?

_Sim... Você deduziu certo... Eu me chamo Amor... Muito prazer meu jovem... Você se apaixonou pelo Amor...

_Hã!? M-mas... E calando os lábios do rapaz, a jovem deu-lhe mais um beijo apaixonado...

_Hei! Oh vovô... Acorda! Você está cochilando dinovo... Argh... Seria melhor pedir para uma panda sentar e contar a história direito pra gente! Tô certo! Hei... seu velhote, acordaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

_Hã!? Mas o que foi...

Uma pequena confusão havia se instaurado no lugar... Era gritaria de crianças por todo lugar... Foi quando uma jovem mulher aparentando uns 30 anos surgiu de dentro da casa para ver o que estava acontecendo... Sua aparência era muito bondosa, ela era muito bonita e jovial... Tinha os cabelos longos e escuros e quando sorria era possível ver o brilho Du luar em seus olhos...

_Mas o que está acontecendo aqui crianças?

_Olha Obasan... É o vovô que ao invés de contar a história direito pra gente, só fica dormindo, ele prometeu que terminaria tudo hoje!... Disse a menina de cabelos dourados...

_Ah, meus queridos... Vocês têm que entender que o vovô está muito cansado... Vamos ser compreensivos e vamos deixar ele em paz!

_Ah... Mas a gente quer saber da história... O que aconteceu no final... Choramingou a menina de cabelos róseos...

_Mas que história ele está contando?

_A Pérola, a Esmeralda e o Barqueiro... Obasan, você conhece?

_Hum... Nossa... Essa é uma história um pouco antiga... Mais eu conheço sim...

_Então conta pra gente! Gritou o menino com risquinhos na bochecha e cabelos loiros espetados.

_Tudo bem... Onde foi que ele parou?

_Na parte em que ela fala que é o Amor e o beija na caverna! Disseram com coraçõezinhos nos olhos as meninas, entusiasmadas... Corando um pouco, a jovem mulher continua a contar...

_Bem... Depois de terem resolvido todos os problemas e descoberto finalmente que se amavam, eles não quiseram se separar mais... Todos os dias encontravam-se e faziam planos de se casar, logo após o torneio... Isso durou uns seis meses, até que finalmente chegou o grande dia para Naruto. Ele estava um pouco nervosa, mas confiante de que se sairia vencedor do mesmo. Bem... Como vocês preferem que eu chame a mocinha da história? Disse interrompendo a mesma.

_Todos gritam em uníssono... Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_Está bem então... Hinata estava aguardando ansiosa assistindo a tudo. As batalhas começaram havia algum tempo, seu amado derrotou cada adversário que se lhe aparecia com muita coragem. Tinha momentos em que parecia estar tudo perdido, mas o jovem shinobi era muito determinado... Ele confiava em si, mas acima de tudo, acreditava que a força do amor que sentia era capaz de vencer todos os obstáculos que apareciam... Sim, ele prometera um dia a si que todos o iriam respeitar, mas encontrou também um motivo mais nobre para continuar seu objetivo: Lutava para ser o melhor, se tornar Hokage e assim poder ajudar a sua vila da melhor maneira que podia as pessoas que aprendeu a amar, seus amigos, enfim... Todos aqueles que precisassem de sua ajuda... Finalmente chegara a luta final que Naruto travaria contra Sasuke, seu antigo amigo e rival. Ele era muito forte e corajoso, e Naruto ansiava muito poder testar sues conhecimentos com o mesmo... Para ele poder disputar o título de hokage contra ele era no mínimo a realização de um sonho... E a luta seguiu afinal...

_Conta pra gente como foram os golpes...

_Meus queridos... Acho que essa não é uma boa idéia... É melhor deixar para outra história... Enfim... A luta durou quase metade de um dia... Ambos eram de uma força e perfeição incríveis, mas num golpe em que Sasuke não esperva, Naruto o derrotou e saiu vencedor do torneio, e se tornou Hokage, como sempre sonhou... Após a luta, todos foram cumprimentá-lo, até mesmo Sasuke reconheceu a superioridade do amigo... Uma grande festa foi oferecida, na Academia em honra ao novo líder de Konoha... Todos estavam presentes... Seus antigos sensei, amigos, líderes de outras vilas... Foi tudo muito divertido... Naruto numa certa hora encontrava-se sozinho, sentado no balanço da velha árvore, onde pensava em sua vida, desde a difícil infância, o dia em que conheceu Hinata, o reencontro dos dois, até que uma voz feminina o despertou de suas lembranças...

_Naruto...

_Sim... E virando-se para a mulher, viu uma jovem encantadoramente bela de cabelos róseos a olhar-lhe de forma doce...

_Ah, nãooooooooooooooo... Vai nos dizer que é aquela...

_Crianças! É isso que aprendem em casa e na Academia ninja?

_Ah Obasan, nos desculpe, mas... Fala sério! Aquela outra lá... Que quase arruinou a felicidade dos dois...

_Bem... Manifestações de indignação a parte... Continuemos... Ela cumprimentou Naruto de forma muito carinhosa, sentou ao seu lado e ambos ficaram por alguns instantes conversando, até que ao final da mesma, levanta-se e se abraçam demoradamente... Hinata a esta altura já estava a procura de seu amado, e pra surpresa da mesma, encontra ele abraçado com sua antiga amiga... Os olhos da menina anuviaram-se, seu rosto que trazia em riso desfez-se pela lembrança de um ano atrás... Seria aquela a repetição de sua desgraça? Estaria tudo acontecendo novamente? Seria Naruto capaz de enganá-la mais uma vez? A jovem desta vez não se deixou ver... Ficou escondida atrás de uma árvore observando atentamente a cena...

_Sakura... Eu nem sei o que dizer...

_Bem... Eu sei na verdade que você não precisa de mim, mas...

_Não diga nada... Eu aceito...

_ Arigatou Naruto... Espere um pouco... E voltando-se para onde Hinata estava ela chamou a amiga: _Hinata... Eu sei que você está aí... Não precisa se esconder...

Saindo timidamente do local e indo em direção a eles, Hinata prepara-se para ouvir o que considerava a pior das notícias, quando foi pega de surpresa ao ouvir a amiga:

_Eu sei que vocês não precisam de mim... Na verdade nunca precisaram... Eu sei que muitas vezes sou meio inconseqüente, mas reconheço que meus esforços têm melhores resultados quando estou com você Hinata... Queria te agradecer por tudo que você já fez por mim... Você sempre traz o significado verdadeiro para minha existência... Não faz com que ela seja vazia... Sei que muitas vezes continuarei com minhas doideiras habituais, mas também sei que você sempre estará por perto para não deixar que eu me desvirtue do meu verdadeiro propósito, que é aumentar a alegria na vida de duas pessoas que se amam... Sei que o amor de vocês cresceu sem precisar de mim, pois a paixão criou asa sozinha e alçou vôo de uma forma que eu nunca havia visto, mas gostaria de oferecer estes dois presentes de casamento a vocês... Espero que sejam eternamente felizes... E estendendo as mãos deu a amiga uma flor de cerejeira e uma esmeralda, como símbolo da paixão que ambos nutririam um pelo outro, eternamente...

Hinata emocionada abraça a amiga e ambas selaram a promessa de sempre serem amigas, não importasse o que acontecesse, sempre estariam perto uma da outra, ajudando-se como duas irmãs unidas...

Finalmente, o dia do casamento e da posse do novo hokage havia chegado. Para este último, todos moradores foram convidados, para com alegria receberem uma nova força disposta a proteger acima de tudo a paz de seus habitantes. O primeiro evento foi presenciado apenas por poucos amigos... Eles queriam apenas a presença dos mais íntimos para compartilharem com os noivos a nova vida que se lhes mostrava... Adivinhem onde foi a celebração... Sim... No lago, perto da caverna onde eles se reencontraram... Tudo estava perfeito... O noivo trajava o uniforme de Hokage, estava tão lindo, como o sol em um dia de verão... A noiva por sua vez parecia a consorte noturna, a lua, vestindo um lindo vestido de chinesa perolado, com detalhes prateados, manga curta e duas fendas que se estendiam desde o tornozelo, até um pouco acima do joelho... Seu longo cabelo preto azulados estava preso por um coque frouxo com algumas mechas caindo-lhe pelos ombros... Trazia em suas mãos um buquê feito especialmente por sua amiga, Sakura... Era um lindo buquê com flores de cerejeira... A Hokage anterior, Tsunade era a encarregada de fazer a cerimônia... O momento mais lindo foi quando se deu no juramento dos noivos... As palavras foram escolhidas por Hinata e Naruto, juntos... Tsunade pediu para que ambos repetissem ao mesmo tempo... E ambos, com muita emoção na voz recitaram...

Naruto e Hinata...

_**_ "Põe-me como selo sobre o teu coração, como selo sobre o teu braço, porque o Amor é forte como a morte..." Cantares 8:6**_

Dois anos haviam se passado depois do casamento. Tudo corria bem em Konoha e o casamento deles não podia ser melhor... Certo dia, Naruto querendo fazer uma surpresa para sua amada, levou-a com os olhos vendados até um lugar especial para ambos... Sim... A caverna onde todas as incertezas, medos e tristezas haviam ficado para trás. Naruto havia preparado o lugar para receber sua amada... Havia flores de cerejeira pelo lugar... Uma fogueira acesa como naquele dia... Hinata ficou muito emocionada com a delicadeza de seu amado, e o beijou como da primeira vez... Em seguida, sussurra ao ouvido do eleito de seu coração um poema...

_Naruto... _"Hoje minhalma canta docemente, enlevada, um canto alegre, um canto cheio de entusiasmo, num supremo devaneio, como quem sente, toda sua ilusão transformada para sempre em realidade... Palpitante de amor, de fascinação, de ansiedade..."_

_Hime...

_E o que aconteceu lá, Obasan?

_Hã!?... O.O... B-bem... É... É... Eles ficaram lá, conversando sobre a vida deles... (Ufa, quase não me saio dessa pergunta... hehe)

Uma voz masculina e forte interrompe a mulher...

_Bem... Eu não digo o que aconteceu àquela noite, mas posso dizer que nove meses depois nasceu uma linda criança... Disse sorrindo e colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça...

_Criança? Perguntaram unânimes...

_Sim, disse o homem chegando perto do menino de cabelos dourados espetado abraçando-o... Um menino lindo como a mãe e forte como o pai... Seu nome é Heikou...

_Então foi assim que vocês se conheceram e como o senhor se tornou Hokage, Chichiue? Disse entusiasmado o pequeno Heikou.

_Sim... Não é a história mais bonita que já ouviram?

_Simmm... Nossa, nos fizeram chorar... Disseram as meninas... Poxa, Oujisan, a gente quer ser tão forte e decidido quanto você... Bradaram os meninos...

_Agora vamos todos... Está quase na hora dos seus pais chegarem pra buscarem vocês... Disse Naruto encaminhando-as para dentro da casa...

A noite havia chegado, e todos já haviam ido embora... Vovô como eles carinhosamente chamavam Sandaime, senhor do Tempo, havia voltado para sua casa, com seus afazeres constantes. Sasuke e Sakura levaram seus pequenos Suruji e Sayaca para casa... Os outros, Neji e tenten, Ino e Gaara, Shikamaru e Temari também haviam levado os seus... Ficara apenas o pequeno Heikou em companhia dos pais...

_Boa Noite hahaue! Disse o pequeno herdeiro Uzumaki...

_Boa Noite meu Oujin! Durma bem... Hinata não demorou muito no quarto de seu kodomo, ele adormecera rápido, devido a agitação que passara o dia inteiro com seus amigos...

Na varanda Naruto estava sentado a olhar para as estrelas... Tinha uma expressão tranqüila em seu rosto... Hinata apareceu a porta e deixou-se ali... Parada... Admirando com os olhos e o coração seu amado Hokage... Percebendo uma presença ali, Naruto voltou seus olhos para a sua kanai... O tempo parecia não infligir a ela a menor diferença... Ela estava como da primeira vez que a viu realmente... Como ela era linda e perfeita, pensou consigo mesmo... Ele estendeu as mãos e a trouxe para sentar ao seu lado...

_Minha hime... Aishiteru...

_Aishiteru...

Ambos agora contemplavam juntos aquela noite, que prometia mais encanto, mais ternura, mais amor... Olhando uma estrela cadente que passara, Hinata olha para o shujin fazendo-o lembrar da primeira vez que viram uma juntos...

_ Não vai fazer um pedido minha Hime?

_Não é preciso... Tudo o que eu desejo eu já tenho, Meu Senhor... Naruto deu uma gargalhada ao ouvir esta reverência... Fora igual a noite em que estavam na caverna, há alguns anos... Desde que se casou, a jovem chamava-o assim nos momentos de maior intimidade entre eles... Era uma brincadeira que só os dois conheciam... Ele a aconchegou mais pra perto de si beijando seus cabelos e apoiando uma das mãos sobre o colo perfumado de sua hime...

_Sabe naquele dia... O pedido a estrela que você queria que eu fizesse?

_Hai...

_Eu menti... Eu havia pedido que isso o que estamos vivendo pudesse acontecer de verdade... Com nosso pequeno Heikou... E agora, esta criança que está para nascer... E levou as mãos até a barriga da esposa, acariciando delicadamente, sentindo a nova vida que surgia, e que ambos haviam concebido com muito amor e carinho...

_Meu Oujin... Eu tenho que te contar algo... Nosso bebê será uma menina! Disse beijando os lábios de seu amado... Que nome você gostaria de dar a ela?

_Bem... Minha Hime... Heikou significa o equilíbrio que você trouxe para minha vida... O equilíbrio entre nós dois, entre um homem e uma mulher... Entre a força que trago em mim, e a que você leva em si... Ele é em sua personalidade uma mistura perfeita de nós dois e leva com ele o equilíbrio necessário para viver... Agora quero que nossa menininha tenha um nome que sempre faça lembrar-me de você... Ela se chamará Aiko... "Filha do Amor"... Do nosso Amor...

Hinata ficara feliz ao ouvir as palavras de seu primeiro e único amor... Aiko era um nome lindo, pensou consigo... Naruto sorriu ao ver a face alegre e emocionada de sua jóia, sua pérola, e apenas pronuncia... Uzumaki Hinata... Minha... Só minha... A jovem consorte e feliz mãe apenas repete... Uzumaki Naruto... Meu... Só Meu... E ambos selam o que seria o início de uma longa e inesquecível noite de amor com um beijo...

Naruto finalmente percebeu o significado que tinha sua existência... Havia nascido para amar... Havia nascido para amar o Amor...

************************************************************************

**Músicas:**

Nickelback: Far Away  
Detonautas: Você me faz tão bem

**Yooo meus amigos...**

**Em primeiro lugar, tenho o imenso prazer de oferecer essa fics como presente especial ao meu grande amigo...** **_Magodasfadas_... Sim meu querido, essa fics agora não me pertence mais... Ela é toda sua... Presente por algo muito especial e importante... Você é uma pessoa excelente, que tive o prazer de ter conhecido. Como este é o seu casal favorito, agora tem uma fics deles que você pode chamar de só sua...^.^**

**Anata wo tomodachi ni mochi, hijou ni kouei desu. Arigatou gozaimasu.**

**あなたを友達にもち、非常に光栄です。ありがとうございます。**

**Aishiteru...**

************************************************************

Bem... Preciso fazer algumas declarações importantes...  
Eu tenho a honra de dedicar esta fics a minha amiga e excelente autora Hyuuga-Mylenna, que me deu a idéia de fazer uma continuação para esta fics, pois inicialmente ela só teria um cap... Ela me direcinou para o rumo certo onde deveria seguir com a história... Arigatou amigaaaaa... Te amoooo... Tb quero oferecer a minha outra grande amiga Salveana, que em um de nossos animados papos me contou algo lindo sobre amizade, e que me inspirou nas amigas Sakura e Hinata... (flor... vc sabe sobre o q estou falando... rsrs) Tb te amooooooooo...

Pessoas... Leiam as fics dessas moças!!! Recomendo... São perfeitas...

Amo vocês moças!!!!

_E a todos que Lêem... arigatou por me honrarem com a presença de vocês... Como sempre digo, adoro ler fics, então... Se tiverem alguma que queiram me mandar pra ler, terei imensa honra... rsrs_

Kisus, já ne!  
Hatara


End file.
